


Handcuffs

by RaygunCourtesan



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breast Play, Car Sex, F/F, Fingering, Gratuitous descriptions of kissing, Handcuffs, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Puns!, Pure, Sexy arrest, Unadulterated trash, Uniform Violation, officer dimples, redhead, smol an fierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaygunCourtesan/pseuds/RaygunCourtesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S01 Ep12 if the episode had wrapped up nice and neat and there'd been time for Wayhaught Sexy Times in the aftermath. Nicole had those handcuffs in her purse for a reason, and it wasn't Official Police Business.</p>
<p>Nicole introduces Waverly to mild bondage and light D/s play. It goes down very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

"Well, that was a fun date..." a wry note of self-castigation mingled with an apology for dragging Nicole into this in Waverly's voice as she rounded the front of the police cruiser. The headlamps illuminated her aquamarine dress and lent it the same cheerful character it'd enjoyed in the well illuminated ball room hours earlier.

Officer Haught looked up from her exchange with the uniformed officer scribbling down her given report in a dog-eared notebook. A wordless exchange between the two cops and a mutual nod agreed that they had enough for now and could fill in any blanks at the station tomorrow.

"It wasn't exactly what i'd pictured... " Nicole's lower lip rolled up between her teeth to be lightly bitten as she smiled, her cheeks dimpling. The redhead's eyes dropped for just a moment down Waverly's elegant dress and back up. The gestures lighting up Waverly's uncertain expression.

This was all very new and now there were mass poisonings and not-quite-zombies and punching of douche bag ex-boyfriends, which was, y'know...kinda hot. But it might've been a bit much for the first weeks of a relationship. Waverly allowed herself a cleansing exhale as the visible tension in her shoulders slumped and her pace quickened just a little.

But for the uncertainty of heels on soil she'd have stomped on over with a mournful pout for the state of their evening and leaned in for a reassuring cuddle, but neither of them had the kind of stability to support that kind of cuteness, so a sashaying gait had to suffice.

It had a rather different effect.

The police lights glowed in alternation on Waverly's cheeks as she gazed up to the taller woman, red defusing through her gently waved hair and the blue helping to solidify it like a curtain of fiery, intimate privacy.

The disruptive passing by within a couple of feet of a pair of uniformed officers coming from the hotel ended that illusion and both women broke their prolonged stare into each other's eyes. Nicole's flicked upwards, her elbow finding the roof of the cruiser while Waverly's scrunched up into a nervous giggle.

"Ah, so. Erm..."the littlest Earp sought a transition from whatever kind of tension that was to conversation, and the matter at hand. "...seems Doc's back so Wynonna is going back to the farm aaaand..." she paused leadingly, nose scrunching up all over again as she shook her head.

"...that's not a midnight serenade you need to listen to?" Nicole finished for her, eyebrow quirking just a little as she leaned in for a conspiratorial wink-nod that made Waverly's smile break out once again from ear to ear.

"Yeah." Waverly giggled through her cheek-aching smile. "Not so much. At all." god why was she still talking? "Ever."

Nicole's shoulder rolled back, a tiny gesture of invitation as she dipped her head. It was adorable to watch Waverly squirm like this but beyond a point it was just cruel. "Why don't you come home with me then?"

Waverly could've squealed, and began to before she dug a nail into her palm behind her clutched purse to put a stop to it. "That'd be nice. And hey, I promise the next time we go out together you won't have to punch anyone."

"Sooo...handcuffs, huh?" if this'd been a trashy TV show, the balk in Nicole's expression as she turned the cruiser into her driveway might've stalled it.

"Uh." she ventured. Eyes flicked right to the passenger seat where Waverly sat, hands folded neatly in her lap and an impish grin spread across her face. It wasn't as informative as Nicole had hoped and wasn't how she'd planned to introduce those. And now Waverly looked like the cat who'd gotten at the cream. Brat.

"Yeah." she settled on, non-committaly. 

"Thought you didn't know it was a work night." Waverly fought to keep from giggling as she held her shit-eating grin and kept her eyes locked dead ahead of her. Do not break. Do not break. Do not break.

Ok, so this was the game. Teasing. Teasing was fine. Teasing was good. Nicole could do teasing... She reached under the wheel to turn off the ignition, the silence-filling background noise of the engine falling away. She half-turned in her seat to face Waverly and dropped her bared shoulder, hair whipping lightly around her and gazed from under her tilted brow like a hungry predator, the dashboard light deepening the shadows of her features. "I didn't." 

Do not break, do not break, do not...break. Waverly's eyes followed the movement instinctively and that look, that dress...that answer. It was too much. Her grin gave way to a nervous, flirtatious giggle as Nicole's fingers brushed up her cheek, following the contour to where a few strands of hair hand fallen from her fancy up-do and tucked them behind her ear.

The uncertainty about where this was going, and the hopes about where it might was exciting but the tension was fast growing out of control and when Nicole's lips crushed to hers, and the redhead hungrily thrust her tongue into Waverly's mouth her trembling lips welcomed the aggression with a relieved whimper.

A whimper that lit a fire in Nicole. Their tongues lashed, pushing Waverly's down to rasp along it and curl upward, she explored her girlfriend's mouth with possessive determination. Waverly might not belong to anyone but right now, she was hers.

Ragged breaths heaved Waverly's chest, the bust of her dress felt tight and Nicole's fingers stroking her neck teased down her collar bone and over the rise and fall of her cleavage.

Fingers found Waverly's breast, clasping it in her grip Nicole silently cursed the heavy plastic detailing that denied her the pleasure of feeling their softness yield to her her hand, but the shuddering moan Waverly spilled into her mouth made up for it.  
The sound of Nicole's seatbelt unbuckling felt like a thundercrash but it didn't seem to disturb Waverly's focus from their kiss at all, and freed from its constraint Nicole leaned further across. Her hands rose across each arm, fingers brushing along soft skin and wiry little biceps. They rose at first, while lips smacked and tongues lashed. Then she slid them down. She drew Waverly's hands from her lap. Drew them back around the edges of Waverlyn's care seat with slow surity as passion poured between their mouths. And closed the cuffs around her wrists.

The sharp clicking of metallic teeth and the cold, tight rings of metal biting into her wrists drew a sharp gasp from Waverly, her head pulling away from the kiss in surprise as she looked up into Nicole's hungry gaze with wide eyes.

The mischief she found there, the wicked, naughty grin worn between dimpled cheeks made her shudder, a deep flush washing over her face - suddenly going cold and then becoming very, very warm.

The cuffs wrenched her arms back, wrists locked behind the seat it thrust out her heaving chest and put strain on her shoulders, their muscles drawn in tense ridges where the posture pulled and twisted at them. It wasn't comfortable, but as Nicole's fingers hooked into the rigid bust of her dress and roughly folded it down exposing her breasts to the chilly air, Waverly couldn't have cared less.

Nicole's lips tore from Waverly's with a loud smack, silvery strands of saliva stringing their lips together caught by the same dashboard light that cast a pale glow across Waverly's exposed breasts. Her fingers slid upward over one breast, catching Waverly's stiffening nipple between their splay as she luxuriated in the feel of the pliant, soft flesh. They rose over her neck, unfurling outward and thumb pressing firmly to Waverly's throat before sliding up, hooking over her chin and jaw and pushing back her head with a gentle, determined force.

Waverly squirmed and panted in ragged breaths, each one pulled at her shoulders, the tension forced upon her muscles spreading across her chest, making her all the more aware of her lewdly presented breasts as the cold tightened her nipples and the edges of the belt that sliced between them dug into the sensitive flesh.

A low grade well of panic began to knot up in the pit of her stomach, eyes flicking left and right as Nicole forced her head back to stare at the ceiling. She wanted to make sure nobody could see them - that there wasn't an audience just outside the windows drinking this in, but Nicole wouldn't allowed it.

The hot lash of her girlfriend's tongue upon her exposed throat forced a whimpering shudder from Waverly's lips - a sound of giddy, tormented arousal that echoed around the suddenly all-too-close cabin. Nicole's lips closed around the site, a slow firm sucking at the wetted flesh as she ground the raspy surface of her soft tongue against it made her thighs clench and her arms struggle with her bonds.

Nicole's fingers closed around Waverly's nipple, a light pinch of the tight nub that grew firmer with every passing second, the chill that'd stiffened it, left it jutting from her breast so obscene replaced with the warmth of her girlfriend's hand, and the growing throbbing ache of the pressure she built upon it.

Suckling kisses worked their way hungrily up Waverly's neck, following the straining ridge of muscle to the base of her ear where Nicole's teeth scraped across her lobe, gently twisting the captive nipple and drawing it upward, letting the weight of Waverly's breast hang from the throbbing anchor to a convulsing groan and made every muscle in her body tremble. 

Waverly's legs gently kicked out ahead of her, heels striking the limits of the footwell noisily, even as she clenched her thighs together in hopes of tending to the growing ache between them. Her back arched as she strained against her bonds - belt and cuffs both fighting to hold her still - to follow the pull at her breast and relieve the pressure that built heaving breath by heaving breath behind her aching nipple.

Nicole smiled against Waverly's skin as she heard the brunette cry out, it wasn't even a moan anymore. It was a sound of pure desperation. A protesting plea so earnest and base that it defied description - a childish tantrum that couldn't justify itself, only make an unarticulated demand. 

And it was what she'd been waiting for.

Her lips left Waverly's neck with a soft bite, the sharp pinch of her teeth making her girlfriend kick her legs again in mewling, unspoken complaint. Her head dipped low, fingers sliding across Waverly's breast, following the gently swell of its flesh and cupping it in her warm palm, she raised the supple mound, cradling the sensitive underside in her hand, letting hot breath wash over the nipple that now free of her grip throbbed painfully.

The cry that Waverly spilled into the car when Nicole's hot mouth enveloped the tormented little nub was obscene - a tortured cry of arousal that begged for something - begged for it desperately and Waverly wasn't sure what. Was it a plea to stop tormenting her? NOT to stop? A prayer at the altar of Nicole to make it worse?

It didn't matter because Nicole was making the decisions. The heat of her mouth drew the blood back to her nipple all the faster and harder, throbs growing with intensity each time Nicole's tongue rasped wetly over the nub. Each time her lips closed around her areola and sucked hard she sobbed and groaned, starting to thrash against her restraints and struggling to form words between grunting gasps.

Then she felt the cold air on her thighs. Pretty dress hitched up around Nicole's wrist, the layered ruffles of fabric scraping over her breasts. Waverly tensed up as she felt Nicole's strong, expert fingers trace the trembling muscles toward her crotch and brush her fingertips over the sheer lace of her panties.

Panties she'd worn for Nicole. Whose fingers wrapped around them, slipping between fabric and skin with such ease. Waverly's head spun as her whole face flushed so brightly she felt like it were on fire when they peeled away wetly from her skin. The fine floss that cleaved between her cheeks pulled taut through the cleft of her ass as Nicole knotted them in a fist and broke the contact with her breast.

There she was again, face to face, strong fingers no longer holding her head back but forcing Waverly to look Nicole straight into her rich, demanding eyes. For just a fraction of a second she was searching - searching for signs that this needed to stop. That she'd taken things too far without permission. But finding no trace of it, nothing but Waverly's eager, embarrassed submission her wicked smile spread from cheek to dimpled cheek, tugging at the panties roughly as she growled. "Girlfriend uniform violation..."

The injection of levity, that briefly present look of concern for Waverly's comfort and permission to proceed unknotted whatever remained of her nerves and left behind only over-wrought tension, an urgent need for the release Nicole was teasing and wouldn't give her.

Waverly's hips bucked forward, pushing toward Nicole's fingers, she ground the slick folds her cunt against the backs of Nicole's fingers, shuddering and moaning with unreserved pleasure as she scraped the swollen nub of her clit against resistance.

Their mouths met again, a fierce clash of tongues contrasted by the soft stroke of lips as they caught them in other another's mouth and suckled warmly. Long fingers stroked along Waverly's folds, panties wrenched aside, Nicole smearing her juices across every inch of skin from thigh to thigh.

Each stroke earned another buck from Waverly's hips, urgently straining against the bonds that still held her in place but for fractions of an inch of squirming room as she whimpered wordless pleas into Nicole's lips. After what felt like minutes, those strong, confident fingers brushed a half circle by Waverly's aching clit and down her swollen labia and gathering her juices on their tips, two pushed forward into the straining channel of Waverly's cunt.

The cry that filled the car when Waverly's head snapped back of its own accord could've woken the dead. Nicole's fingers pushed forward against the resistance of Waverly's tensed muscles, the girl squirming and straining in such urgent need for this that she had to be careful to ease her way in and avoid any bruising.

The river of juices that flooded around Nicole's fingers eased the slow, pressured massage of her walls as she slid her fingers in and out of the Waverly, the clasping tightness clinging to her fingers with each backstroke and resisting her each time she pushed forward.

The lewd chorus of slick motions, gasping moans and slapping skin filled the car, the deep, slow thrusts of Nicole's fingers into her aching depths slowly unknotting her eager muscles and affording her girlfriend room the quicken the space, her pale arm pumping between Waverly's thighs as the dress rustled against itself.

The slow slackening of pressure drew a whimper of disappoint from Waverly, Nicole's free hand brushing across her face, tracing the line of her hair and breaking their kiss as she gazed down into her squirming, panting girlfriend's eyes.

"P...please...more..." Waverly gasped through trembling lips and shallow, heaving breaths. Her cunt clenched down around Nicole's fingers leaving no question as to her meaning, and shifting her weight, pressing nose to nose and lips to lips, Nicole slid a third finger inside to a delighted, tortured moan from Waverly's lips into her mouth.

It couldn't go on forever. Each thrust dragged another shuddering groan and wave of convulsions from Waverly, Nicole's thumb strumming her clit in quick strokes as she ground into the pressure and bucked onto her fingers. Breathless gasps breaking their kiss, no longer possessed of the wherewithal to coordinate kissing Waverly longed to wrap her every limb round Nicole, to press herself against this beautiful woman and grind just right to cum for her. She needed just a little more and was left with frustrated struggles, smashing the cuffs against the back of the car seat, she could only...beg. She could beg.

"P..please.." she gasped. "...N..Nicole...please, I need...I need..."

Nicole cut her off. "Not my name, Wave."

"Whu..?" a breathy huff of confussion, furrowed brow and wrinkled nose met with a hungry stare in Nicole's eyes that bordered on the dangerous.

"Not. My Name." Nicole reached around the seat, grabbing at the cuffs she pulled them up, forcing Waverly's arms back and making her bow forward, curling in around her fingers as Nicole's hand began to fuck her with hard, plunging thrusts that forced the air out of her lungs each time.

"Uh! Uh! Uhhh!" Waverly grunted hard as Nicole provided the intensity she needed to bring her to the edge, and yet not quite over it. Nicole's fingers spread, pushing against Waverly's walls as she pounded her arm forward, the force and building momentum between them rocking the car on its suspension

"Uhh! Unnnh! ...Uhff..Officer?" she chanced. "Officer Haught?"

Nicole rewarded her with the crush of her thumb to Waverly's clit, fast firm strokes circling over the swollen nub with every greater speed and intensity, sliding the hood back and forth across it through a thick sheen of arousal as Waverly's whole body snapped stiff, bucking and convulsing, a long scream torturing its way from her throat as her orgasm came crashing down.

Waverly clenched like a vice around Nicole's fingers, who just drove her arm all the harder, forcing them into her spasming pussy as hot spurts of juices splattered into hand. Arm tensed, muscles taut as Nicole fucked her girlfriend every ounce of force her position would allow.

When at last the convulsions began to slow, Waverly's head rolled back, breathlessly and dizzily reeling from the orgasm, her thighs drenched, the elastic of her panties waistband irrevocably stretched out and the train of her pretty party frock stained with her orgasm. Nicole's fingers rested inside her, spasming muscles lightly clenching down around them as aftershocks rippled through her body, heaving chest still bare to all the world through the car windows flushed and sheen with sweat.

"Well..." Waverly breathed as she began to recover, Nicole removing the cuffs with a soft clicking of metal. "..that was way hot."


End file.
